The use of an electrostatic field to apply abrasive grains to a coated backing of an abrasive article is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,636 issued to Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company in 1945 discloses the use of an electrostatic field for affecting the orientation of abrasive grains such that each abrasive grain's elongated dimension is substantially erect (standing up) with respect to the backing's surface.